The Untold Stories
by Moonstar195
Summary: A few months have passed since Max saved Planet Drool and got rid of Mr. Electric. But the tables have turned, and Mr. Electric has returned, and this time, he was prepared. He erased all of Max's powers, making him mortal on Planet Drool, and is holding him captive. While Sharkboy loses hope immediately, Lavagirl knows one person who can help. (Rated K-Plus, just in case!)
1. Chapter 1

The Untold Stories

The Adventures of Jewel: The NightDreamer

* * *

Planet Drool has been the planet of many adventures, all including Sharkboy, Lavagirl, and Max, the Daydreamer.  
But something has happened that erases all of Max's powers, making him mortal on Planet Drool, and is the prone target of the villainous Mr. Electric. Luckily, Lavagirl knows someone else that can help them save Planet Drool and save Max from vanishing.

Also, the new recruit might have powers that Max has not learned yet...

* * *

Earth; December 5th

"Is she awake yet?"  
"No, not yet."  
Sharkboy reached out and tried to shake the girl awake, but to his dismay, Lavagirl held him back. "Let her wake up on her own. Trust me." Sharkboy growled, "Fine..." He backed up and folded his arms impatiently. The same thing happened a couple of months earlier with Max. "Come on, wake up already!" Sharkboy mummers aloud. The girl was still asleep, but then something happened, and her eyes flashed opened, a bit frightened. She sighed, "Thank goodness that was just a dream..." She looked up. "Sharkboy?! Lavagirl?!" She rubbed her eyes, then blinked. "About time you woke up." Sharkboy said, still with an annoyed tone. Lavagirl rolled her eyes, "Ignore him, he's not the type that likes to be kept waiting." She glanced at Sharkboy jokingly with a smile. "Hmph. Anyways..." He took a second to calm down. " Jewel, we need your help."

Jewel looked at him with curious eyes. "With what?" She sat up, wide awake now. Lavagirl explained, "Planet Drool is in trouble, deep trouble. Max, the boy who made me and Sharkie, is in dream-grave danger." Sharkboy interrupted, wanting his turn to explain, "Max's powers have been erased. And without him, all of Planet Drool will vanish, along with Max himself. He is mortal there." Jewel nodded, then her eyes widened, realizing something. "So that's what it was..." "What was?" Lavagirl asked. "The dreams that I have had..." She searched around for the notebook she kept.

The notebook was orange, with white sequins glued on spelling "Dreams". "Look at this." Sharkboy went over and opened the notebook. He could not believe what he was reading. "Hey LG, you better look at this" Lavagirl looked at the pages, reading. She and Sharkboy looked at each other, then at Jewel. "You saw everything?!" He said, shocked. Lavagirl was surprised too; she has never heard of anyone, besides Minus, who could have the same dream as someone else. Jewel nodded. "The nightmare I was having a few minutes ago, I saw Mr. Electric take Max. But all I could do was float there in space, looking down at everything. If Max can't do anything... I don't think I will be able to do anything either." Jewel sighed. Sharkboy looked up at Jewel, then whispered to Lavagirl "I told you she hasn't found her powers yet." Lavagirl replied "Not YET. She still can. I can teach her." "You mean WE. Remember that Max put us together so we can be a TEAM, not for you to have all the fun and adventure while I do nothing but take up space." Lavagirl looked back at Jewel, "Are you coming?" Jewel was a little scared, but she was a girl who loved adventure, and staying in a suburban town won't bring any adventures. After a moment of thought, Jewel nodded, "I'll come with you." She grabbed her jacket and put it on, knowing that it is freezing outside. Sharkboy smiled, but it went away when Lavagirl looked at him, and said "I told you she will come with us." She smiled. Lavagirl was always joking around with Sharkboy.

The three went outside into the cold December morning. "The sooner we get to Planet Drool, the sooner I can get out of this cold..." Even though she was practically made of magma, she hated the cold. "We don't have time to waste., Come on!" Sharkboy raced ahead, with Lavagirl and Jewel running behind. Jewel could not believe that she is doing this. Going somewhere

As she climbed into the spaceship, the same shark-themed one that Max had ridden in. "I thought this was destroyed..." She said. Sharkboy replied, "Max thought up a new one for me. Now, this can take anything that comes its way." He climbed inside, followed by Lavagirl and Jewel.

"Next stop," Sharkboy said, smirking, "Planet Drool!"

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone is liking my journal so far. Please R&R, it helps me a lot to hear your opinion or feedback about each chapter.

I know this is in 3rd person and most journals are supposed to be in 1st person, but I tend to mess up on 1st person, so I did a 3rd person journal.

**Next chapter should be up by Tuesday. :)**


	2. Flashback

**I apologize for the late chapter. Real life has got in he way of the journal. I do promise at least 1 chapter per week, in case life does get in the way.**

**Now to what all of you have been waiting for! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hold on!" Lavagirl warned. Jewel held on tight as we landed on Planet Drool.

Jewel was the first one to get off, dizzy from the rough landing. "Wow..." She thought to herself oce she stood steady on her feet. The trees were so tall that they covered the view of the sky, letting in just enough light to make the ground glow. To Jewel's knowledge, they landed in some sort of mangrove forest, because the water level was high enough to reach Jewel's ankles. She looked down, and saw small fish swimming past her feet. She knelled down to get a closer look. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sharkboy warned her. Just then, one of the fish leaped out of the water and almost bit Jewel's hand off. Jewel jumped back, nearly losing balance. "What was that?" She turned to Lavagirl. Lavagirl shrugged, "Could be another creation Max made. This whole planet was created by ..." Sharkboy bumped into Lavagirl from behind. "Ow! Oh... s-sorry Lavagirl." Sharkboy stammered, "I was just seeing how bad the damage was on my SharkJet." "SharkJet?" Jewel asked. Lavagirl rolled her eyes, "Sharkboy's spaceship. The one that brought us here." "Thank you, o mighty smart one." Sharkboy said, sarcastically. "It may need some repairs... again... but we will have to that later. Right now..." He pointed up. "We have to get out of this forest." He looked at both Jewel and Lavagirl, "Got any bright ideas?" Jewel looked around, seeing nothing but trees and water, occasionally rocks sticking out. (By the way, Lavagirl was standing on a rock when all this happened, since still will fizzle if she gets in contact with water.)

Something caught Jewel's eye. A ship? A vision came to her:

_It was all windy, lightning sparks light up the sky. She could hear shouting in the distance, but could not make out what it was saying. Jewel could see what looked like a laboratory collapsing in the middle of an ocean. Floating away from it was a raft, and a young boy, sleeping soundly inside it. Jewel tried to get a better view of the boys face, but could not move._

_Sharks were circling underneath the raft..._

"Jewel! WAKE. UP!"

Jewel sat up, breathing heavily. Her clothes and hair were damp with water. "What..." "You collapsed." Sharkboy was standing next to her, Lavagirl next to him. Jewel looked around. Everything was the same as before. "Did you see anything?" Lavagirl asked Jewel. Jewel tried to remember what she saw, but could not remember anything. She shook her head, "I saw something, but I don't remember what it was." Sharkboy growled. "Great..." he turned to Lavagirl, "I thought you said she can help us..." He walked off, leaving Jewel confused. She looked at Lavagirl and opened her mouth to speak, but Lavagirl already knew what she was going to ask. "Let Sharkboy cool down. He was like this when Max "failed" to dream up something to get us out of here." Jewel nodded, but she still felt bad for making Sharkboy mad. "What now?" Lavagirl thought for a moment, but was interrupted by a crash. One of the trees fell in the direction Sharkboy went.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please R&R (Rate and Review)!**

**E****ach review helps me with making the story as best as it can be! **

**If anyone has ideas for the next chapter, I am open to suggestions (You will be credited in the Author's Notes if I use your idea)! :)**


	3. Capture

Update (8/1/13) ~ Hello everyone. I know it's been over a week since I last updated. I normally stick to my promises, but this one is super-hard to catch up to.

With the Writer's Block I have been having, I could not write at all. It would either come out not making sense or not sounding as it should.

Also, no-one has reviewed to the second or third chapter. Please, anyone, take one minute and submit a review so I know about your opinion on the story. Each review helps me with the next chapter, so your input is helping me and helping yourself to have a new chapter to read (Hopefully not under 500 words, like what I have been doing... ^^;

Now, onto Chapter 3 until I can get Chapter 4 done. Thank you for reading!

* * *

Blue sparks flashed, smoke spread everywhere, and a familiar figure appeared within the smoke. Jewel heard Sharkboy screaming and resisting it's grip, but it faded away before she could investigate. Jewel looked at Lavagirl, who had a horror-stricken expression in her eyes. Within 5 seconds, it went from sadness to determination. Lavagirl's hair flickered with hot-pink flames, and she raced towards where Sharkboy disappeared. "Wait up!" Jewel called as she ran after her.

Once Jewel catched up to Lavagirl, they were both in shock. In front of them, about 100 yards downhill, was a cave. It was too dark to see inside, but every few seconds sparks flew from the entrance. "Sharkboy is in there, I am sure if it..." Lavagirl muttered to herself, "If only there is a way in." She looked around, hoping to find a way inside without being caught by... whoever was in there.

They climbed down the hillside, with Jewel occasionally slipping on the wet dirt. Lavagirl ducked behind some rocks and signaled Jewel to get beside her. "Are you sure you know what you are doing?"Jewel asked. Lavagirl answered, "Pretty sure..." There was a pause. "OK, I have no idea what I am doing. But we have to get Sharkboy back." She darted toward another large rock in front of them. Jewel followed closely, still wondering what she saw before, in the vision.

Then, it all came to her.

"Lavagirl, remember when you asked me if..." Lavagirl hushed her before she could continue. They both peeked above the rock, and saw someone exit the cave.

"What can we do with him?"

"Its for me to know, and you to find out. Now, get the Electrifier ready. The other two pests should be here momentarily."

Jewel glanced at Lavagirl, not sure if she really heard what she just heard, but she was gone. Jewel looked around, and saw Lavagirl running towards the entrance. "Lavagirl, no!" Jeweled shouted. She chased after her. "It's a trap!" She warned once she catched up. "Jewel, listen." She looked at Jewel with a serious expression, "I know Sharkboy is down there, and whoever is keeping him there will be destroyed. Who knows, Max may be in there." Lavagirl sighed. "Sharkboy, please be alright..." She whispered to herself.

* * *

**-Sharkboy POV-**

"Let...me...GO!" Sharkboy punched one of the henchmen in the eye, knocking him out. Sharkboy landed on his feet. "That was easy..." he thought, brushing himself off. He turned around, and the feeling of victory faded away quickly. "Well... look who we have here." A familiar voice came into the cave.

"Hello... brother."

* * *

**I know, the chapters are getting smaller and smaller, at least by 200 words... ^^;;**

**I am having symptoms of the brutal Writer's Block, and starting to not think of ideas that will work smoothly.**

**So, I am (kind-of...) relying on you, my honorable viewers and followers, to help me with making this story interesting!**

**Either post your ideas as a Review below, or PM me, whatever you decide.**

**Also, I am hoping to get some feedback wither or not I should have different POVs (Point Of View). Decided to try it out on this chapter.**


End file.
